dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon Siege: Throne of Agony
Dungeon Siege: Throne of Agony picks up where Dungeon Siege II for the PC left off. It is a real time role playing game for the PSP developed by SuperVillain Studios, published by 2K games, and released in 2006. Introduction The game once again starts on the continent of Aranna, you get to choose from one of 3 premade characters. Each one has their own backstory and abilities. Unlike the other Dungeon Siege titles, you may only have yourself and one companion in your party at a time. You meet several different companions along the way and each have their own perks. Graphics are on par with the Dungeon Siege II title and the gameplay is very similar. Characters You can choose from 3 characters, though there is no other cusomization as with previous games. Some fans may find this disappointing but will be delighted to know that every weapon and piece of armor does have its own look. Mogrim : The half-giant warlord is a hulking giant capable of wielding massive weapons that deliver terrific amounts of damage to and enemy. Mogrim possesses incredible size and strength as well as ancient Rune Powers passed down from unknown ancestors. His people the half-giants, know nothing of their history or lineage except a vague sense of having been banished; and a firm belief that their only salvation lies in returning to their lost ancestors. Mogrim believes that salvation lies in the Broken Lands and he will stop at nothing to reach his goal. Allister : The battle mage of the tenth legion is a Human. He has the training to wield any weapon and the power to command awesome magical forces. He travels the Broken Lands in search of his lost love, Sedara; even though it means deserting his post with the Tenth Legion who will undoubtedly hunt him down for his transgression. Serin : The elven shadowstalker is one of the Elic'tar, or Shadow Elves. She was blinded during the Second Cataclysm, but has since adapted her powers to allow her to see in other ways. Unlike the rest of her race, Serin still receives prophetic visions as her people did before the Cataclysm. Tragically, her visions are dark and maddening. She has traveled to the Broken Lands to find and answer to her dark visions...before they drive her mad. Serin has mastered the use of special vision modes and can perform deadly attacks with dual weapons. Serin is the fastest character in the game. Gameplay Pets/Companions : There are many companions to find in-game. You start off by choosing one of two, and gather more as the game progresses. Many different types are available, ranged/melee/caster. For example, Taar (Dungeon Siege 2) can become your companion early on in the game by doing a simple quest for her. Leveling : Leveling is pretty in depth, you have 3 points to spend with each level earned. Points go into strength, agility, stamina, willpower, luck and you also get points to spend on your abilities. Your pets also level with you and have points to put into many of their skills as well. There is also classes to choose from at level 30 and 60. Category:Games